It is well known that ice cream, frozen yoghurt and similar materials are commonly purchased in an edible conical container with an open top end where the ice cream, etc. is placed.
While this conventional method of serving ice cream is satisfactory in outlets where the ice cream is scooped out of large buckets, and placed in a cone for each order, it has certain disadvantages for a more automated approach to serving ice cream, involving pre-formed and deep-frozen individual servings. Such individual items have incorporated edible cones in the past, but there is always a danger of slow or incomplete freezing leading to sogginess in the cone holder. There is further the necessity to ensure that two different edible materials remain safe to eat during storage.